


These Idiots

by FemaleSherlock



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealousy, Langst, M/M, Now with Good Ending, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleSherlock/pseuds/FemaleSherlock
Summary: This is a Fic based on Dodie Clark's songs Would You be So Kind and Adored By Him.





	1. Would You Be So Kind

**Author's Note:**

> So, I first posted this last year, which now feels like forever ago, and I finally wrote an ending that I felt good about. I also went back and edited the first two chapters, so here you go!!

_I have a question_  
_It might seem strange_  
_How are your lungs_  
_Are they in pain_  
_Cause mine are aching_  
_Think I know why_  
_I kinda like it, though_  
_You wanna try?_  
_Oh would you be_  
_So kind_  
_As to fall in love with me, you see_  
_I'm trying_  
_I know you know that I like you_  
_But that's not enough_  
_So if you will_  
_Please fall in love_  
_I think it's only fair_  
_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere, wanna share?_  
_Cause I like you_  
_But that's not enough_  
_So if you will_  
_Please fall in love with me_  
——————

Keith looked away, scowling. Lance was flirting with some alien girl. Again. Keith wasn’t sure why, but whenever he saw the Blue Paladin do this, his heart clenched and his lungs burned. “Yeah, I’m basically the team leader, but Shiro has the official title,” Lance boasted.   
  
The girl giggled. Keith rolled his eyes and huffed. “Out of all of us, I’m the best pilot.”   
  
The girl giggled again. “Oh really?” she asked, leaning in a little too close for Keith’s liking.   
  
“Oh yeah, everyone says so,” Lance responded. “Right Keith?”   
  
Keith glared and stomped away. Why was he so angry? “Yeah that’s Keith. He’s my rival. He’s just jealous, ‘cause I’m a better pilot than him,” said Lance’s fading voice.   
  
That night he lay in bed pondering it, when realization finally hit him. He groaned and covered his blushing face with his hands. He had a crush. On Lance. Great.   
  
The next morning didn’t help. “Good morning everyone. Looking lovely today Allura,” Lance greeted with a flirtatious wink.   
  
Keith inwardly sighed. He needed to get over this stupid crush as fast as possible. Keith tried not to look at Lance, busying himself with eating his own bowl of goo. The others chatted amiably, while Keith finished his bowl and stood. “I’m gonna go train,” he stated, gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder.   
  
With a nod from Shiro, Keith walked off. Maybe training would get his mind off things. It did the opposite. After about half an hour, Lance was there too. “Hey Keith!” Lance called.   
  
Keith didn’t respond. Only focused on the robot in front of him. He heard Lance setting up targets for himself to shoot. It was peaceful for a time. Keith practiced with his bayard on the robot and Lance did target practice. The Red Paladin wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he decided to take a break and let Lance use the training bot. Keith shrugged and went to sit on the bench in one corner of the room. Lance was definitely getting better. The blue paladin was only a level behind Keith and almost done with it. The real problem was when Lance took off his shirt. Keith couldn’t tear his eyes away. Lance didn’t exactly have chest muscles, but it was getting there. And it was hot. Keith could feel his cheeks heat up and he was rooted to his seat. “End simulation!” The blue paladin called.

Lance stood there, chest heaving, in all his shirtless, sweaty, glory. “See something you like?” Lance asked flirtatiously, giving the blushing boy a small wink. 

Keith finally looked away, scowling. He gathered his things and left without a word. He needed to get out of there before Keith did something he regretted. 

___   
  
“You’re going to have to tell him sooner or later,” Shiro commented.   
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Keith muttered, gaze landing back on Lance.   
  
Shiro chuckled and put his hands in his suit pockets. They were at a party on one of the planets they’d recently saved. Lance was surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Of course. And there was that feeling again. The one that squeezed Keith’s heart and burned his lungs. “Go on. Ask him to dance. Before it’s too late,” Shiro encouraged.   
  
“He’ll say no.” Keith sighed and turned away from the scene. “I’m just going to go back to the castle early. Just… tell Allura I felt sick.”

Shiro nodded and let Keith go.

___   
  
Lance flirted with everything that breathed. And everything included Keith. “Hey mullet, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Lance asked, in a low voice.

  
In response, Keith glared and said, “No, but I scraped my knee pretty bad climbing out of Hell.”   
  
It stung that Lance didn’t mean it. That it was just Lance being Lance. That Keith couldn’t hope. That it wouldn’t go anywhere.   
___   
  
They were at another party. Keith was once again staring at Lance. He was surrounded by a group of giggling girls, preening like a peacock at the attention.And really Keith couldn’t blame those girls. Lance looked amazing in that dark blue suite. All he wanted to do was press Lance up against the nearest wall and kiss that stupid smirk off his stupid face. But, he couldn’t. If he did that, he would upset the delicate balance between them. Lance would never look at him the same way; probably never even speak to him again, even if it is just stupid teasing that didn’t mean anything.

Something squeezed Keith’s heart and lit his lungs on fire.

Finally tearing his eyes away from Lance, Keith let his eyes wander the ballroom. Shiro and Allura were doing the diplomat thing and talking to a few of the royals from this planet. Pidge and Hunk were in the middle of a group of children, answering shouted questions.   
  
Bored, Keith looked for Lance again, who was not where he’d been only a moment ago. He was dancing with the prince. Keith couldn’t remember his name, it was something like Veera or Vera. They were close. Close enough to kiss. Close enough for the Prince to whisper something in Lance’s ear, making Keith’s blood boil. Though he had no right to be angry, as they weren’t even dating. Lance could do whatever he wanted. As Keith watched Lance and the Prince made their way out of the ballroom, to go do who knows what. Keith didn’t care. Or at least that’s what he told himself.

___   
  
This was a mistake. But Keith couldn’t help himself. When Lance had asked to spare, he just couldn’t say no. He should have said no, but instead he’d said yes. Because Keith was weak. He was weak for Lance’s smile and his laugh. He was weak for how determined Lance could be sometimes and the way he looked at you, like he knew you were going to do great things. And those eyes. Those eyes like sapphires. Those eyes like the desert sky before the clouds rolled in with the promise of rain. Those eyes like the clearest, most beautiful part of the ocean.

So they spared. And Keith’s competitive streak got the better of him, so when he was able, he’d hooked his leg around Lance’s and they both went down, Keith on top of Lance. So now, both panting heavily, they were so, so close. Close enough that all Keith had to do was lean down to kiss him and it would all be over. The red paladin swallowed and pushed himself off of Lance, getting to his feet. The tanned boy stood as well, just starring at Keith. The black haired boy, took a few steps back, toward the door. “Keith I-“ Keith interrupted him.

“Lets… Let’s just forget this happened. Um…” Keith took a few more steps back, but this time Lance followed.

“No, Keith,” Lance started, but Keith was already running out the door. Because Lance didn’t feel that way. And Keith knew that.

  
  
  



	2. Adored By Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s short and I’m sorry about that, but I wanted to write this and I;m not sure why.

Pretty girl with the butterscotch hair  
Your eyes and the sunshine smile you wear  
I can see how you make his soul glow  
Pretty girl with the adventurous mind  
You envision so much you make me look blind  
You spark his life in ways I'll never know

And I won't hate you, but, oh, it stings  
How does it feel to be adored by him?

—————

Lance wasn’t quite sure when it had started. All he knew was that he was jealous. He was jealous of Shiro. And that was a problem. But Lance only felt jealous at certain times. Like right now. At the moment, Shiro was talking with Keith. And Keith was smiling softly. He looked happy. He looked at peace. As if they weren’t in space, millions of light years away from home. He looked at Shiro as if the man had hung the moon. They talked so easily, like they had know each other for years. Which wasn’t fair, they had known each other for years.   
  
”Hey Lance, could you hand me that wrench?” Hunk asked. He was pointing to a wrench a couple feet away. Lance walked over to the tool, picked it up, and handed it to his friend.   
  
”I’m going to go train. See ya later buddy.”   
  


Lance knew he had a crush on Keith. Again, he could never really tell when it had started, but now Lance was definitely falling for Keith and his violet eyes. Which was so unfair. Keith was illegally attractive, somehow making a mullet work! A mullet! And he didn’t even realize how many people flirted with him. All the pale boy did was give a tight lipped smile and walk away. As that infuriating fact ran through his head, Lance hit every single training bot in the head.

———   
  
Keith was a training. Sweat glistened on his brow, chest heaving. The other boy’s shirt had disappeared somewhere, and all Lance could do was stare. It wasn’t fair. Lance swore the universe was against him. He just stood in the doorway of the training room, just staring at Keith, like the idiot Lance was. And Keith had noticed him. And he smirked. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer!” the other boy called out.   
  
Lance felt the blush creep from his cheeks to his neck. God damn there was nothing more Lance wanted than to tackle Keith to the floor and kiss the half Galran boy until he was even more out of breath. But he didn’t. All he did was walk away, flustered and jumpy, like the coward he was.   
  
———   
  
Sometimes Lance really hated Shiro. He was talking to Keith, and Keith was smiling at him. Lance wished more than anything that Keith would look at him the way he looked at Shiro. Like he was the most important thing in the world. Then again, Lance was pretty sure that Keith only tolerated him because he had to.

  
The gala had been fun. Prince Vera was charming and nice, and for just a few minutes, Lance forgot about Keith. But then Lance saw Keith over the prince’s shoulder, looking over to where Shiro and Allura were talking with the king and queen. Of course. Because no one was as amazing and interesting as Shiro.   
  


———   
  
What had just happened? They’d been so close, and all Lance wanted to do in that moment was lace his fingers through Keith’s hair and kiss him. Kiss him until he couldn’t anymore, kiss him until the end of time. But then suddenly Keith was on his feet and running away, as if chased. As if he couldn’t bare to be so close to Lance. Like he couldn’t be in the same room with him.

But why would he? Keith had Shiro and Lance was nothing in comparison. Lance was just Lance. His best would never be enough. He was insecure and too loud. Lance was just a cargo pilot.

  
  
  



	3. Enough is Enough

Keith had had enough. Enough of the arguments over nothing, of wanting kiss Lance every time he saw the stupid boy, and he’d especially had enough of the flirting. Everytime they landed on a planet, any free time Lance had, it seemed he was flirting with the locals. Keith was done watching it, silently in the background. Like he was now.

 

This planet was particularly cold, so everyone was bundled in heavy coats and extra blankets. The inhabitants were covered in thick fur. “You know, it’s so cold, do you mind helping me out?” Lance asked, cheekily.

 

The local giggled and put an arm around Lance. The Cuban snuggled into their side. Keith starred, fuming. Lance glanced over as Keith, then looked away. Was Keith imagining it, or was Lance blushing? Keith stood from where he was seated abruptly. “Lance, Allura just radioed me, she needs us back at the castle,” he said, icily.

 

“I didn’t hear it,” Lance protested.

 

“Well I did, so let’s go.” Keith surged forward, grabbed Lance’s wrist and hauled him to his feet, then began to drag Lance back to the castle. The taller boy didn’t even resist. He didn’t stop until they were outside Keith’s room, where he pinned Lance to the wall next to the door.

 

“I’ve had enough, Lance,” he stated.

 

“E-Enough of what, Keith? Whatever it is I’m sure we can work it out.” Lance was nervous.

 

“I’ve had enough of all this flirting you do. I hate it, so much.” Lace shoved him off.

 

“Oh really? It’s not like you aren’t all over Shiro any chance you get! It’s like he’s the best thing in the entire world!” Lance exclaimed. He was angry. About his relationship with Shiro?

 

“What are you even talking about? He’s my brother, Lance! And why are you so angry? What are you jealous?”

 

“Yes! He’s the only one you seem to even remotely like, on this ship!”

 

“I like everyone! Sometimes I just need to be alone, ok? And why are you so jealous? You can’t just be unhappy I talk to my brother more than I talk to you!”

 

“You want to know why I’m jealous Keith? Really?” Lance’s face was red, maybe from the screaming, maybe from something else.

“I like you! As more as a friend. I want to be your boyfriend. I flirt with those aliens to make you jealous! Not that it really worked!” And then suddenly, Lance was once again pinned against the wall.

 

“You think the flirting didn’t make me jealous?” Keith asked, in a low, dangerous voice. They were so close, the only thing Lance could see was Keith eyes. His beautiful, violet eyes. “You are a damn fool.”

 

And then Keith’s lips were on Lance’s and the whole world disappeared. Lance’s soft. So soft, just as Keith had imagined. His hands rose to cup Lance’s face, as the other’s hands found his waist.

 

They broke away from each other, chests heaving. “You can’t do that anymore,” Keith said. 

 

Lance nodded in agreement. A snicker down the hall caught their attention. Standing fifteen feet away, was Pidge. “Finally!” she exclaimed. 

 

It had truly been excruciating, watching these idiots. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, I know. And it’s short, but it’s done! After a year! So I hope you enjoyed reading this, please leave a comment or check me out on [Tumblr](https://queenofbinge.tumblr.com)


End file.
